


Air Guitar

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-29
Updated: 2005-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Air Guitar

Quatre wandered through the house, checking each room to be sure that he was indeed alone. Cheeky grin firmly planted on his face he sauntered into his room to change. Several minutes later he was back in the living room. His hair was geled into spikes; dark shades perched jauntily on his nose. He was dressed only in one of Trowa’s white button down shirts, the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. Dark green silk boxers and knee length socks completed his outfit. He planted himself between the two floor mount speakers, jumping in the air and jamming hard on his air guitar as first strains of music rolled out to fill the room. He danced around, his fingers mimicking those of his favorite players. They skated across an imaginary fret board and ticked the strings he could almost feel under his fingers.

He spun and turned using the moves he had envied and then perfected in these few stolen moments The backward kick step into a smooth backward bend. Pelvic thrust and he was playing to a sold out stadium full of screaming fans chanting his name. Qua~tre Quat~re, Oh yeah, he was a rock and roll /god/! The song ended with Quatre sliding across the hardwood floor on his knees, his guitar in the air as he drew out that final note.

The sound of clapping broke into his fantasy and he twisted his head to find the source. His face flamed bright red when he caught sight of Trowa leaning languidly in the doorway, a smirk on his lips.

“Encore, encore”

“I …….I thought you had left.”

“I forgot my wallet.”

“Oh, um…. I was just…. er …” Quatre struggled to find some way to explain what he had been doing.

Trowa’s eye traveled up and down the blond’s body and his smirk widened as he pushed off the wall. “Does your boyfriend get backstage access?” 


End file.
